


Needle Through A Bug

by EmmyJay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Belarus Is Trying To Be Helpful But She's A Bit Insane, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Insect Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyJay/pseuds/EmmyJay
Summary: Liechtenstein attempts to do some bug-catching.  Belarus helps...or not.
Kudos: 3





	Needle Through A Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for one of those playlist memes back in 2011. Song was 'Needle Through A Bug' from Repo! The Genetic Opera.

"What have you done?"

Belarus looked up, though she did not let go of her knife. The girl—Liechtenstein, her name was—stood some five paces away. In one hand she held a jar, its lid in the other; both, now, she seemed to have forgotten.

"You were trying to catch this," Belarus replied, indicating the moth pinned to the table with a jerk of her chin. "You were never going to succeed like you were, so I decided that I would help.”

Liechtenstein's eyes flicked to the moth, where it was fluttering its free wing helplessly. Her lip trembled; she swallowed.

"That's...thank you," she said, quietly. "But, you see, I wanted to catch it alive."

"It _is_ alive."

"But its wing," Liechtenstein protested, eyes still fixed on the struggling moth. "You've hurt its wing. It won't be able to fly."

Belarus frowned. "You were going to put it in a **jar**."

"I wasn't going to hurt it!" Now Liechtenstein looked up, her face twisted as though _she_ were the one pinned to the table. "I just...thought that it was beautiful. I wanted to keep it safe."

Belarus watched the girl, followed the tears trailing from her eyes. With a quick jerk, she pulled her knife free, releasing the moth; then, before it could flutter away on its injured wing, she brought the blade down sideways, crushing the pitiful creature beneath the flat edge.

"There," she said, softly. "Now it is safe."


End file.
